Mi hombro para llorar
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Pequeño one-shot o drabble, nose, de un POV de Sasuke, un poco triste, donde muere un personaje. Pasen y lean ;)..aaah!, summary de la caca D:


**POV Sasuke.**

Mi madre me dijo una vez que hay que ser caballerosos con las mujeres, creo que no e puesto en practica lo me dijo pues hasta ahora lo recuerdo.

Mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha, murió hace tres años de diabetes. Ayer en la noche empece a acordarme de algunas cosas que nos decía a mi y a Itachi, y una frase que desde ahora no se me despega de la cabeza: '_Se caballeroso con las mujeres, Sasuke, y siempre, siempre haz a una mujer feliz_', tal vez se refería a mi futura esposa, pero por ahora no tengo novia, ya que todas son fans locas que tienen las hormonas hasta el tope.

Hace dos años conocí a una chica que vive a un lado de la casa del dobe, se llama Hinata. La conocí porque el dobe me la presento, ya que el se cambio de casa y pues teníamos que hacer los trabajos de la universidad ahí con el dobe. Lo que no me había dado cuenta es que ella también iba en nuestra universidad, me siento un despistado.

Ella a menudo iba a la casa del dobe a ayudar a Kushina Uzumaki, la madre del dobe. Preguntándole ¿porque hacia eso?, me respondió que a su mamá le gustaba que ayudara a otras personas, y me dio una indirecta que a ella le gusta el dobe. '_y...también vengo a ver o-otra cosa_'. Supe que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto por solo ver como se sonrojaba cada vez que el le hablaba.

Con el tiempo me enamore de ella, ni yo me lo creía, pero, cada vez que la miraba algo despertaba en mi. Hasta que un día: '_Tu me gustas, Hinata_', le dije, ella se quedo en shock mientras que yo solo observaba sus lindos ojos color perla. Desde entonces, ella intenta evitar mis miradas, ahora, estoy decidido a preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia.

También esta Sakura, que desde el pre-escolar me estaba persiguiendo junto con Ino, pero Ino dejo de seguirme cuando entramos en la secundaria y encontró un chico llamado Sai.

Hinata no es una de mis locas fans, como Sakura, o como alguna vez fue Ino, ella es mas calmada y linda, y se fija en el corazón de una persona, como con el dobe.

'_Y-yo me fijo en el co-corazón de una persona_', me dijo Hinata una vez.

Ahora me dirijo a la casa del dobe, esperando que Hinata este, como siempre, ayudando a alguien o jugando con su perro **Howl**, ese maldito perro que si le puede dar ''besos'', a veces me dan ganas de ser un perro.

Al llegar a la esquina puedo ver que una ambulancia esta fuera de la casa de Hinata, ¿!que rayos habrá pasado!?, tal vez le paso algo a Hinata o a alguien de su familia.

Me acerco rápidamente a donde esta Naruto y veo que Hinata llora arriba de un cuerpo de una mujer, **Hinami**, la madre de Hinata. Cuando le pregunto al dobe que es lo que paso, me responde que la madre de Hinata murió.

Escucho que su padre le dice que se levante, que se tienen que llevar el cuerpo, Hinata se aferra mas a el mientras que Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, también llora un poco pidiéndole a Neji que separe a Hinata.

Veo que Neji separa a Hinata y esta lo aruña por los brazos fuertemente dejandole marcas. Neji muestra resistencia y no suelta a Hinata hasta que la ambulancia se lleva a **Hinami**. Después, veo que el la suelta y deja que Hinata se tire a llorar en el piso mientras **Howl** se le acurruca en el pecho.

Naruto y yo nos hincamos donde estaba Hinata. La ayudamos a levantarse poco a poco y pude ver que tenia entre sus dedos un guardapelo color beige. Hinata lo aferraba bien fuerte entre sus manos, al parecer era de su madre.

Le di un fuerte abrazo y mi hombro para llorar. En unos segundos ya estaba la manga toda empapada de sus lagrimas. Su familia se había metido a su casa mientras que Naruto estaba hablando con Kushina.

Cuando paro un poco de llorar, pude ver que tenia los ojos un poco hinchados, se calmo un poco y la invite a tomar algún café. Ella inmediatamente acepto y fuimos al café mas cercano, con **Howl** siguiéndonos.

Al llegar, pedimos dos cafés calientes, mientras Hinata bebía de el y le salían las ultimas lagrimas yo le relataba lo que paso cuando mi madre murió. **Howl** olfateaba un pastel tirado en el suelo mientras que Hinata lo acariciaba,y yo la miraba a los ojos con sinceridad.

Cuando ella termino de contarme lo que pasaba con su madre, nos retiramos del café y regresamos a su casa, Hiashi nos dijo que mañana se llevara acabo el entierro del cuerpo de **Hinami**.

Hinata me da un pequeño piquito en los labios y se despide de mi con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas. Ya quiero verla mañana en el funeral de su madre, para ofrecerle de nuevo mi hombro, para llorar.

* * *

**¡Hola!, de nuevo aquí reportandome con este one-shot o drabble, nose. Se me vino la idea de lo mas fondo de mi cerebro, ahí donde están los datos de ideas viejas. Espero que te guste y me pongas un _Review_, si no te gusto, simplemente no comentes, o puedes poner un comentario como: *le avienta tomatazos***


End file.
